


Gods

by Dorksidefiker



Category: Space Cases (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When do we go to the crappy planet where I’m worshiped as a god?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods

“When do we go to the crappy planet where _I’m_ worshiped as a god?” Bova demanded sullenly. Radu sighed softly, brushing his hair over his shoulder. Little bells and bits of coral had been braided in to the thick blonde mass, making little noises each time he moved. Suzee said the sound that the bells made was beautiful, but Radu found the constant noise distracting, and as soon as they were off planet, he was getting rid of them.  
  
“Who wants to bet they’re gonna sacrifice Radu to a volcano?” Harlan smirked. Casually, Radu plucked an ornament from his hair and flicked it at the human, whacking him right in the middle of his forehead. “Ow!”  
  
A few years ago, Radu would have never dreamed of doing something like that. Of course, a few years ago, they were just misfit cadets who had snuck onto a strange ship. They were so much _more_ than that now. “No making fun of the god,” Radu admonished gently, “or _you’ll_ get fed to the volcano.”  
  
“I thought volcanoes only took virgins?” Rosie pondered.  
  
“Harlan’s doomed. Huzzah.”  
  
“Shut up!”


End file.
